1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electromagnetically actuated actuator particularly for an adjustable damping valve of a vibration damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the many uses for actuators which can be actuated electromagnetically is in adjustable damping valves in vibration dampers. Particularly in the case of vibration dampers, there is a demand for high adjusting forces combined with small installation spaces and low electric currents. This conflict could not be resolved heretofore without difficulty. DE 10 2009 016 464 B3 shows an actuator which can be actuated electromagnetically for actuating a valve body. The actuator comprises a coil in which a magnetically conductive actuator sleeve is arranged. An armature slides within the actuator sleeve and, like the actuator sleeve, has a constant diameter and, therefore, a passage cross section for the magnetic field from the actuator sleeve to the armature. A pole plane in which the magnetic field passes axially from the armature to a return member of the actuator has a diameter that is determined by the constant inner diameter of the actuator sleeve and of an insulator.